La Table du Sacrifice
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Episode G. Suite éventuelle à ma Fic "le Sacrifice de Cronos"... Saga, en tant que Grand Pope, envoie tous les Golds en mission dans la base des Titans. Serais-ce un piège ?...


Me voici donc de retour avec un nouvel OS _(oui, j'aime beaucoup écrire des OS... XD)_ qui est dédié à ma meilleure amie, qui fête ses 17 ans aujourd'hui. Donc, **Law**, je te souhaite un bon anniv' et j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira. C'est une espèce de suite au _"Sacrifice de Cronos"_.

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu (ce qui n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre) la seule chose qu'il faut bien garder en tête, c'est que c'est basé sur l'univers des Épisodes G.

Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, les seuls choses qui change, c'est que peu de Chevaliers apprécient Aiolia de par sa ressemblance avec son frère considéré comme un traître, le Sanctuaire est dirigé par un Saga à moitié fou et l'histoire met donc en scène les Titans...

Dans ma version, Cronos ne pourra ressusciter que si on lui offre en sacrifice du sang chargé de Cosmos et c'était pour cela que les Titans avaient enlevés Aiolia et que tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient venus le libérer dans mon autre Fic.

Comme certaines personnes m'avaient fait remarquer que les Titans étaient quand même très puissant et que ma précédente scène de combat n'était pas trop réaliste par rapport au manga, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit mieux cette fois-ci, Les attaques utilisés sont bien celles des Titans, leurs descriptifs sont en bas de l'histoire, je n'ai pas jugé utile d'expliquer celles des Golds.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya est de **M. Kurumada** et les Episodes G de **Megumu Okada**.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! (et encore merci à **Izumi No Sabaku**, ma bêta qui m'a corrigée en un temps record !).

.

La Table du Sacrifice

* * *

**Un grand sacrifice est aisé, mais ce sont les petits sacrifices continuels qui sont durs.**

* * *

- Cronos va enfin pouvoir se réincarner !

_« - Sans le sang du Lion ? »_

- Oh, mais mon cher Saga, ce n'est pas le seul Chevalier qu'il existe !

_« - Tu es quelqu'un d'ignoble ! »_

- Tu me flattes... Tu devrais être ravi: après tout, c'est TON nom qui restera graver dans les mémoires !

_« - Comme le plus grand traite de l'histoire du Sanctuaire ! »_ Cracha la voix de Saga...

... Une voix que seul le Grand Pope pouvait entendre. Normal, car elle provenait de sa propre tête. L'avantage d'être schizophrène, c'est qu'on n'était jamais seul. C'était un désavantage aussi. Surtout quand la deuxième partie prenait la place de la première.

L'esprit de Saga se rétracta soudain, comme bruler par une force invisible. Il n'était pas en position de se mesurer ainsi à 'Sagris'. Il faut dire que c'était ce dernier qui avait le contrôle de son corps pour l'instant et une prise plus importante sur lui... Ou du moins, sur son esprit. Mais c'était maintenant la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire: asticoter son double pour lui faire perdre les moyens et espérer ainsi que les Chevaliers se rendent compte de son imposture. Peu importe qu'il finisse sa vie en prison ou exécuté du moment que Sagris ne pouvait plus faire le mal... Mais ce n'était pas gagné, car il voulait éviter que son double ne le détruise. Ou sinon, il serait impossible de l'arrêter...

- Tu ne seras pas un traitre mais un sauveur ! Répliqua Sagris en s'énervant.

_« - Un sauveur qui a tué son supérieur, fait assassiner la Déesse qu'il se devait de protéger et son meilleur ami, et pactiser avec des Dieux ennemis ? »_

- Tu ne comprends rien, je fais ça pour sauver le monde !

_« - Tu n'arriveras qu'à le détruire ! »_

- LA FERME !

L'esprit de Saga trembla, cherchant à se stabiliser pour ne pas disparaitre purement et simplement de son corps. Quand il eut à nouveau une prise suffisante, il répliqua:

_« - Tu veux juste devenir le maître de la Terre, le seul Dieu que ses habitants auront à vénérer ! »_

- Je veux simplement tous les sauvés ! Je cherche juste à sauver la Terre !

_« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'y prennes correctement ! »_ Railla Saga.

- Parce que tu crois qu'une gamine pourrait nous protéger ? Athéna n'est rien, les Dieux ne sont rien !

_« - Va leur dire ça pour voir ! »_

- Cause toujours ! En attendant, c'est moi qui me chargerais de les aider...

_« - Tu crois peut être que je compte te regarder faire sans rien dire ? »_

- Tu crois vraiment être en mesure de faire quelque chose ?

_« - Les Chevaliers d'Or ne t'obéiront pas ! »_

- Ils seront bien obligés d'obéir au Pope !

_« - Tu parles ! Ils ne t'ont pas obéit quand ils sont partit sauvés Aiolia que je sache ! »_

- Et je ferais en sorte qu'ils comprennent ce qui leur en coûtera s'ils osent me désobéir à nouveau !

_« - Et tu te feras démasqué car Shion ne les aurait jamais punit pour cela ! »_

Beau dialogue, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que la moitié des paroles concrètes soient dit par télépathie... Et dommage que des personnes demandaient à voir le Pope, car Saga aurait bien continué à lui montrer tous les défauts de son plan "_génialissime_". Mais il avait gagné pour une fois. Sagris ne punirait pas les Golds. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il soit démasqué. Le Gémeaux comptait sur Mû pour cela. Il avait été l'élève de Shion, il finirait bien par se rendre compte de la vérité, non ? Et il était prêt à faire commettre à Sagris le plus d'erreurs possibles pour que cette vérité soit découverte. Même si cela le condamnait lui-même. Il préférait la mort à l'idée de rester continuellement enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais ces pensées-là réussirent à échappés à son "colocataire" forcé...

* * *

- Il veut nous faire retourner là-bas ? Mais il est malade !

- Son idée ne manque pas de charme...

- On ne parle pas de Beauté, Poiscaille débile, mais de folie !

- Ca pourrait marcher...

- Ca pourrait planter !

- Sur que si l'araignée nous accompagne, on est tous morts !

- La ferme Krabby !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- T'as qu'à pas me traiter d'araignée !

- T'es quoi alors ? Une mouche ?

- Ils se méfieront à cause de ce qui s'est passé...

- Peut-être pas. Pour avoir une défense efficace, il faut du temps. Ils ne penseront pas qu'on reviendrait si rapidement...

- Normal, on n'est pas fou !

- Conclusion, le Pope à péter un câble...

- Crabe à la c... !

- Je les aplatis les araignées comme toi !

- Le prochain masque que tu afficheras dans ton Temple, ce sera le tien !

- Que quelqu'un fasse taire les deux abrutis qu'on puisse s'entendre parler !

Il est difficile de se faire comprendre quand neuf Chevaliers se trouvaient réunit en même temps dans une salle autre que la salle d'audience du Pope. C'était la maison du Bélier qui leur servait de "base" et le propriétaire des lieux était pour l'instant plongé sur l'étude d'une carte avec Camus et Shaka, Shura à leurs côtés n'ouvrant la bouche que pour lancer des _"Il est fou !"_ à l'intention du Grand Pope. Un peu à l'écart, Aiolia, qui n'était pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures, observait avec grand intérêt la joute verbale entre Milo et DeathMask, prenant même des paris avec Aphrodite sur un potentiel gagnant. Malheureusement, la bataille entre le Scorpion et le Cancer fut brutalement interrompu par Mû qui les immobilisa par télékinésie en menaçant de trouver le moyen de les envoyer sur une planète inconnu s'ils continuaient. Le calme revint donc progressivement dans le premier Temple même s'il fut rapidement remplit des protestations des deux "prisonniers"...

C'était un beau début d'après-midi. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or auraient voulu en profiter de manières diverses selon leurs goûts: plage, entrainement, méditation, lecture... Mais ils avaient tous reçut un ordre de mission. Et quelle mission !

_"A tous les Chevaliers d'Ors présents au Sanctuaire est demandé d'accomplir la mission suivante: infiltration au cœur du territoire ennemis et prise de renseignements avec si possible destruction de la Table du Sacrifice qui pourrait leur aider pour le réveil de leur Roi."_

Une chose entrainant une autre, ils s'étaient tous réunit et essayaient de déterminer comment ils allaient si prendre pour entrer une seconde fois dans le _Cronos Laburinthos_. Ou même s'ils allaient y entrer !

- C'n'est pas croyable, râla Aiolia. Lorsque c'est moi qui était là-bas, il voulait envoyer personne pour ne pas que les Temples se retrouvent vides et maintenant, il nous y envoie tous !

Certains Chevaliers - ceux qui n'essayaient pas de délivrer Milo et DeathMask - hochèrent la tête. Pourquoi le Pope les envoyait-il tous ? Mystère et boule de gomme...

- Bon, lâcha Camus. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas désobéir à un ordre direct du Grand Pope (_il y eu divers toussotements et raclements de gorges derrière lui_) donc on devrait le faire le plus rapidement possible pour en être débarrassé.

- On entre, on jette un coup d'œil et on dit au Pope qu'on a réussi ? Proposa Milo qui, lui, essayait de se débarrasser des cercles psychiques de Mû.

- J'ai dit rapidement, pas bâclé !

- "Débilement" irait aussi, ricana le Cancer.

- Le crabe, t'es à côté de moi !

- Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Ca veut dire que si tu ouvres à nouveau ta grande bouche pour m'insulter, je te la pète, c'est clair ?

- Essaie un peu, araignée psychotique !

- C'est toi le psychopathe ici !

Mû soupira puis laissa tomber. Impossible de les faire taire quand ils s'y mettaient.

* * *

Finalement, il fallut plus de deux heures avant qu'ils ne décident d'un plan commun... Enfin, avant que la majorité l'emporte sur Milo qui voulait faire semblant d'y être allé et DeathMask qui proposait de tuer tout le monde au passage. Et puis, difficile de prendre une décision quand deux des votants préféraient se battre entre eux. D'ailleurs, ils finirent par être exclus du vote, mais ceci est une autre histoire...

Bref, c'est ainsi que le Bélier, vers deux heures du matin, se téléporta devant le Temple des Titans. Seul bien sûr. Mieux vaut en perdre un que tous, non ? Tiré au sort, c'était par malchance que c'était tombé sur lui (encore qu'il ait un doute, étant le seul à pouvoir se téléporter...). Ce fut donc lui qui s'approcha en premier et trouva qu'une atmosphère étrange planait dans l'air. Il en eu la confirmation quand il fit le tour de l'édifice sans trouver âme qui vive et sans se faire attaquer surtout. Quand il se décida enfin à entrer, il comprit que l'endroit était mystérieusement vide.

Tout de suite, la méfiance du premier Gardien lui fit penser à un piège. Mais en explorant les premières pièces, toutes plus vides les unes que les autres, il finit par se décider d'enfin amener ses compagnons. Après tout, s'il n'y avait personnes, c'était mieux pour eux, non ?

Un à un, grâce à son pouvoir, les autres Chevaliers d'Ors apparurent à ses côtés. D'abord Shaka et Camus, désignés d'office - il avait insisté - seconde vague d'attaque, puis Milo, Aiolia et Shura et enfin Aphrodite, DeathMask et Aldébaran.

- Bon, ils sont où qu'on les démonte ! S'écria l'Italien.

- On a dit qu'on ne cherchait pas la bagarre, rappela le Taureau, las d'entendre le Cancer.

- Ca ne dérange pas, fit remarquer Mû. Tout est vide.

- Un piège ?

- Je ne crois pas, je ne sens personne.

L'Hindoue fit un rapide examen des lieux par voix télépathique avant de confirmer l'annonce de son camarade - merci pour la confiance !

- C'est quand même louche, fit remarquer Camus.

- Ils ne laisseraient pas la Table sans surveillance, non ? Sans elle, ils ne pourront pas ramener Cronos.

- Allons-y quand même, mais soyons prudent.

- Et sans toucher à tout et n'importe quoi, lança ironiquement un certain Chevalier du Cancer.

- La ferme le crabe !

- C'est pas moi qui a fait cette con...

- Oh, mais taisez-vous tous les deux !

Que Shaka hausse le ton était rare et eu pour effet d'immédiatement faire taire les deux Chevaliers qui avaient pour emblème un animal à pinces. Même si cela risquait de ne pas durer, malheureusement.

- On ne sait pas où se trouve cette Table, non ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Exact.

- Génial, marmonna le Scorpion d'une voix très faible.

- Ne devrait-on pas se séparer ? Continua le Suédois. Ce serait également un moyen d'éviter que DM et Milo foutent tout en l'air.

- Eh ! Je proteste, je...

DeathMask n'ajouta rien, pas quand on voit pour la première fois un Bouddha ayant les yeux ouvert, surtout quand on savait que le-dit Bouddha tuait généralement ceux qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles.

- On peut prendre les mêmes groupes que pour notre ordre d'arriver, ce serait plus simple...

Rapidement mit en place, les groupes se séparèrent avec ordre de revenir à l'entrée au maximum dans deux heure et chacun prirent une direction différente dans le _Cronos Laburinthos_ qui portait malheureusement bien son nom de "Labyrinthe du Temps". Déjà que personne n'appréciait celui qui traversait la Maison des Gémeaux...

Au prix d'une intense recherche qui dura deux heures, le groupe composé du Poisson, du Taureau et du Cancer comprirent plusieurs choses simultanément. Un, pas de Table dans les salles qu'ils avaient traversées. Deux, ils tournaient en rond. Trois, il était temps de retourner à l'entrée pour y retrouver leurs compagnons mais ils n'avaient aucune idée du côté qu'il fallait prendre pour atteindre la sortie.

- Génial, on est perdu. Si l'araignée l'apprend, elle va bien se marrer, grogna un Chevalier dont il n'est plus nécessaire de prononcer le nom.

- C'est pas avec des pensées de ce genre que tu nous aideras à trouver la bonne porte, fit calmement remarquer Aphrodite.

Et question portes, ils avaient le choix entre une demi-douzaine de choix possibles !

- Vous croyez que le Labyrinthe change de forme au fur et à mesure ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi on ne reconnait rien...

- C'est peut-être pour ça que les Titans ne sont pas là, lâcha sombrement DM.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était si grand la dernière fois...

- On n'est pas allé plus loin que le Hall d'entrée, rappela Aldébaran.

- Et on n'a pas eu le temps de jouer au touriste comme l'autre débile à...

- Chut !

- Aphro', dit moi pas que tu comptes toi aussi te la jouer Mister Bouddha ?

- Mais la ferme idiot ! Tu n'entends rien ?

Le Cancer et le Taureau tendirent à leurs tours l'oreille, décelant un léger bruit dans l'air. Un bruit de pas... Un grincement... Le claquement d'une porte...

Aphrodite se précipita sur la porte la plus à gauche qui donnait sur trois autres entrées. Cette fois-ci, le Gardien du Douzième Temple ouvrit sans hésiter celle du milieu et poussa un cri:

- Là !

Talonné par ses deux compères, il s'engagea dans une nouvelle pièce, suivant la porte qu'il venait de voir se refermer. Cet espèce de jeu dura quelques minutes pendant lesquels un des Golds ouvraient une porte qu'ils avaient vu se refermer mais loupant à chaque fois la personne qui l'avait fait. A chaque nouvelle pièce, une porte entrouverte indiquait où ils devaient aller mais les poursuivants n'attrapèrent ni ne virent personne.

- Et si c'était ça le piège ? Lâcha finalement le Taureau. Nous entrainer au fin fond de ce Labyrinthe ?

La remarque pertinente fit ralentir ses deux camarades qui hésitèrent face à nouvelle série de portes. Et si la mystérieuse personne qu'ils poursuivaient se jouait d'eux ? Et si...

_« - Suivez-moi ! »_

Les trois Golds sursautèrent quand une voix retentit dans la pièce suivante. DeathMask, qui n'avait ni la patience de Mû, ni le calme de Shaka, ni le sang-froid de Camus se précipita, apercevant de justesse une silhouette qui passa par une autre porte et derrière celle-ci...

- Le Hall d'entrée !

Mais un Hall vide. Comment la personne qu'avait aperçue l'Italien pouvait-elle avoir disparu aussi vite ? Ou même, qui était-elle et pourquoi les avoir aidés ? Était-ce un piège ? Où étaient leurs amis alors qu'eux même étaient largement en retard ? Perdu eux aussi ? Et cette personne...

Hésitant, Aldébaran s'avança, suivit par ses deux camarades. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et entrèrent alors...

* * *

Milo, Aiolia et Shura avaient fait les mêmes constatations que leurs amis: pas de Table et plus de sortie.

- Ce plan était complètement foireux, on n'aurait jamais dû tous venir ! Maintenant, les Temples sont vides et le Sanctuaire désarmé, le piège était simplement de nous retenir ici !

Malheureusement, les paroles de Milo étaient justes. Ils avaient déjà eu un doute concernant la précédente mission d'Aiolia qui était attendu sur son "lieu de travail". Comment les Titans pouvaient-ils savoir que le Lion allait venir ici ? La seule explication était qu'il y avait un traitre au Sanctuaire. Oui mais qui ? Bonne, très bonne question. Mais pas de réponse. Et voilà que maintenant, tous les Golds étaient envoyés ailleurs en même temps et perdu dans un Labyrinthe débile. Cela faisait un peu gros comme coïncidence !

Shura pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce. Au hasard, comme pour les autres. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où aller mais avaient décidés que c'était mieux de tenter que de rester sans rien faire.

- Deux portes, annonça-t-il.

- Pile ou face ? Lâcha le Scorpion avec fatigue.

- Pile.

- C'est quel porte la pile ?

- Celle de droite.

- Ce n'est pas une des roses d'Aphrodite ? les interrompit le Lion.

En effet, par terre, devant la porte de gauche, se trouvait une petite rose de couleur... Rose. Mais une rose quand même, l'arme de leur condisciple des Poissons.

- Il nous guide ?

- On va voir...

La porte de gauche fut donc ouverte - Milo rangea sa pièce - et le Capricorne désigna une nouvelle fleur devant l'une des trois portes qui s'y trouvaient.

- On dirait que oui...

Une douzaine de roses plus loin...

- On était si loin de la sortie, demanda un Milo plutôt fatigué.

- J'aurais dit que non...

Une nouvelle rose leur indiquait l'une des portes.

- Et si c'était un piège ? Déclara Shura.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? Râla Milo.

- Tu es autorisé à réfléchir également, répliqua l'Espagnol.

- On a commencé, on continue, décréta Aiolia.

Le Scorpion se battait déjà en permanence avec DeathMask, il n'allait pas en plus s'y mettre avec Shura ! Même si ce dernier avait surement raison: il ne se rappelait pas que le Poisson utilisait des roses rose. Noire, blanche et rouge, ça, il en était sûr, mais rose ?...

- Tiens, plus de rose...

- Normal, idiot, il n'y a qu'une porte !

- Mais pourquoi me traitez-vous tous d'idiot ? C'est lassant à la fin !

- Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était assez stupide pour coller sa grosse main sur une alarme pourtant bien visible ?

- Oh, c'est bon...

La dernière porte fut ouverte. Peut-être conduisait-elle droit dans un piège. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tort depuis le début. Peut-être qu'ils allaient finir par tomber sur les Titans. Peut-être. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Entre ça ou ouvrir des portes au hasard...

Et en entrant, ils tombèrent sur...

- Tiens Krabby, t'es pas mort ?

- Tiens l'araignée, t'es pas perdu ?

... Aphrodite, Aldébaran et DeathMask. Ils étaient dans le Hall d'entrée !

- Et bien, vachement bien le coup des roses, complimenta Aiolia au Pisce.

- Quelles roses ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as posé ces roses pour nous indiquer le chemin ? Demanda Shura en montrant l'une d'entre elles qu'il avait ramassée.

- Je n'utilise pas de roses rose, fit remarquer le Poisson. On vient d'arriver de par-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant une porte.

- Quelqu'un nous a guidés, expliqua Aldébaran. On l'avait presque rattrapé mais quand on est arrivé ici... Personne !

- C'est bizarre, marmonna Milo. Qui pourrait donc nous aider de manière si différente et sans se montrer ?

- Et où sont les autres ? Demanda le Cancer.

Pour une fois que ces deux-là faisaient une remarque - enfin, deux remarques - intéressante !...

* * *

Les trois autres Golds n'étaient pas perdus, loin de là ! Non, ils n'étaient juste "pas sur du chemin à prendre" et "certains de savoir où ils étaient"...

...

...

...

En gros, perdu, mais ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer. Mais contrairement aux autres, Mû, en utilisant son sens télépathique, avait repéré une source d'énergie inconnue et malfaisante. Et quelle énergie pouvait-on trouver dans un endroit comme le _Cronos Laburinthos_ ?... Non, à pars celle-ci... Oui ! La Table de Sacrifice ! L'objet qu'ils cherchaient et devaient détruire ! Ce n'est pas beau ça ? Et complètement par hasard, même s'ils diront que c'est un signe du Destin ou simplement grâce à leur talents naturels...

Donc, ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus loin dans ce Labyrinthe pour essayer de trouver la pièce où se trouvait la Table sans se soucier que leurs camarades pourraient s'inquiéter. En fait, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ils étaient très proche mêmes. Dans la prochaine salle...

Mais dans cette fameuse salle, en plus de la Table, il y avait une personne. Une personne dont la Cosmo-Energie avait été cachée par l'aura de la Table. Une personne qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas rencontrer.

Le Titan Japet des Dimensions.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée...

_« - Tu as quoi ? »_

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, mon cher Saga. Ce soir, Cronos sera ressuscité !

_« - Tu as envoyé tous les Golds là-bas ? En admettant que les Titans en utilisent un pour leur sacrifice, crois-tu que les autres ne diront rien quand ils reviendront ? »_

- Qui te dit qu'ils reviendront ? Le _Cronos Laburinthos_ contient autant de surprise que celui que tu as créé dans ton Temple ! Ils seront obligés de se séparer s'ils veulent avoir une chance de trouver la Table... Et dans cette pièce se trouvera un des Titans ! Ils ont décidés qu'ils ne se serviraient que du Chevalier qu'ils trouveront le plus méritant...

_« - Celui qui arrivera le premier dans la salle ? »_

- Précisément. Ensuite, que les autres Chevaliers aient ou non le temps de rejoindre le Sanctuaire, ce sera trop tard !

_« - Espèce de fou ! Tu es prêt à tout pour gagner ! »_

- C'est drôle que tu me traites de fou quand on est soi-même enfermé à l'intérieur de son propre corps !

L'esprit de Saga sembla vouloir protester mais c'était malheureusement vrai. Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon parler avec son double maléfique et se regarder apporter la destruction du Sanctuaire qu'il était censé protéger... Il était inutile... A moins que...

_« - Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »_

- Et que voudrais-tu donc tenter ?...

* * *

Mû le reconnut instantanément. C'était le Titan qui l'avait attaqué à Jamir alors qu'Aiolia et Aldébaran étaient venus pour lui demander de réparer l'Armure du Lion. Et il était sûr que le Titan le reconnaissait lui-aussi.

- Tiens, tiens... N'est-ce pas mon jeune ami de Jamir ? Ricana Japet.

Les trois Golds regardèrent avec appréhension autour d'eux, près à voir surgir le reste du clan. Mais il n'y avait qu'une porte qui conduisait dans cette salle, celle qu'ils avaient empruntée.

- Non, non, non... Je suis seul ici... J'attendais celui que je devrais sacrifier à mon Roi... Mais vous êtes trois et il ne faut qu'un seul sacrifice... A moins que vous ne vouliez mourir ensemble ?

Malgré son ton calme et presque gamin, le Cosmos du Titan était remplit de haine. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le combat ne s'engage.

- Dites-moi lequel d'entre vous veut mourir ici. Et peut-être que je laisserais les autres partir...

- Comme si vous en étiez capable ! Répliqua Camus.

- Un mort ou trois, ce qui m'importe, c'est votre sang ! _Khora Temnein_ !

- _Crystal Wall_ ! S'écria Mû aussitôt.

L'espace que créait le Titan engloutissait tout sur son passage mais le mur tint bon, protégeant les trois Chevaliers.

- Bien joué, petit mouton... Mais ta défense est fragilisée depuis la dernière fois... Tu es obligé de protéger tes amis et cela diminue ton mur !

L'Atlante se mordit les lèvres. Seul face au Titan, il aurait utilisé sa plus puissante attaque sans s'inquiéter des blessures qu'il aurait pu recevoir mais cette fois-ci, ça risquerait de blesser également ses compagnons. Quand à les téléporter ailleurs...

- Tu ne pourras pas les éloignés, l'informa Japet comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Vous êtes dans le _Cronos Laburinthos_, ceci est notre domaine et ce sont avec nos règles que vous allez jouer ! _Kekaton Kheir Kalein !_

Répondant à son appel, un Hécatonchire à cinquante têtes et cent bras apparut derrière son maître. Le même qu'il avait déjà affronté ou un autre ? Mû n'en avait aucune idée mais n'était pas pressé de le découvrir !

- _Diamond Dust_ !

Mais l'attaque de Camus ne parut pas être remarquée de l'invocation.

- Ah ah ah... Crois-tu que parce que vous nous avez battus la dernière fois, vous gagnerez aussi facilement face à moi ? Votre victoire est seulement dû à l'effet de surprise et au fait que la plupart d'entre nous n'avaient pas récupéré leur énergie... D'ailleurs, Hypérion a bien l'intention de détruire un à un les misérables habitants de votre Sanctuaire pour ce que votre ami à fait à Coeos...

Le Bélier voulait bien le croire et ses amis aussi. Ils avaient battu avec une trop grande facilité les Titans la dernière fois alors qu'Hypérion, Coeos et Japet leurs avaient donnés du mal. Et encore, ils avaient de la chance qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul d'entre eux aujourd'hui !

- _Kekaton Ménis_ !

Les cent bras de la créature se mirent en mouvements, disparaissant dans le _Khora Temnein_ de Japet. La dernière fois, le Titan les avaient fait réapparaitre dans son dos pour pouvoir briser le _Crystal Wall_ de l'intérieur. Allait-il faire pareil aujourd'hui ?

- _Hâm _!

La technique de Shaka protégea les trois Chevaliers au moment où les bras réapparaissaient non pas dans une mais dans trois endroits à la fois.

- On ne pourra pas le battre comme ça, fit remarquer Camus.

- Il est très puissant, marmonna Mû. Beaucoup plus que lorsque je l'ai affronté la dernière fois.

- Comment avais-tu gagné la dernière fois ?

- Je n'ai pas gagné, expliqua sombrement l'Atlante. Cronos lui a demandé de cesser le combat.

- Génial...

- _Kekaton Molybdaina_ !

Une nouvelle fois, les cent bras se déployèrent pour venir les surplomber et amorcèrent leur descente...

- _Another Dimension_ !

Une espèce de frémissement parcouru la salle alors que s'ouvrait soudain... L'espace. Un espace semblable à celui qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers le _Khora Temnein _de Japet, mais en même temps différent. Un espace où furent aspirés les bras de l'Hécatonchire. Une technique qu'ils avaient vu un jour lors d'un entrainement. Une technique dont le possesseur avait disparu.

- Impossible... Murmura le Verseau.

Devant eux, apparut d'on ne sait où, se tenait Saga, le Chevalier revêtu de l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux, le Chevalier qui avait disparu peu de temps avant la traitrise d'Aioros. Saga qu'on avait cru éliminé par son meilleur ami pour ne pas qu'il devienne un obstacle. Mais un Saga bien vivant et dont le Cosmos vibrait d'une énergie bienveillante !

- Saga...

- Partez !

La voix du Gémeaux n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la disparition de leur aîné ? Où avait donc vécut Saga et comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi voulait-il les voire partir ?

- Tu es vivant ? Mais où étais-tu...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Saga semblait différent, il donnait l'impression d'être... Fatigué. Comme s'il avait passé les années passées à combattre quelque chose. Et il paraissait avoir peur. De qui ? Du Titan ? Pourtant, il avait réussi à contrer son attaque...

- Allez rejoindre les autres, continua-t-il. Je me suis déjà arrangé pour les faire sortir ! Retournez au Sanctuaire avant que ses copains ne l'attaquent !

- Mais il y a un traitre au Sanctuaire ! Cria Mû. Sinon, nous n'aurions jamais tous été envoyés ici pour détruire cette Table !

Saga ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'avoir pu parler, il se raidit et un éclair rouge passa dans son regard. Au même instant, les bras de l'Hécatonchire réapparurent dans l'espace de Japet.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ainsi ? Dominer toutes les créatures vivantes est la raison d'être des Dieux et vous, misérables mortels, ne pouvez rien contre cela ! L'humain ne peut pas vaincre le Dieu, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! Voilà pourquoi vous allez mourir ici !

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Répliqua Saga. Nous autres, Chevaliers Sacrés, existons pour protéger la paix des hommes et la Déesse Athéna ! Et pour cela, nous donneront notre vie pour vous arrêter !

- Quelles belles paroles mais elles ne te serviront pas à grand-chose en Enfer !

Sans se préoccuper de lui, le Gémeaux se tourna vers les trois autres Golds, son regard redevenu normal.

- Dépêchez-vous de partir, je vais m'occuper de lui !

- On ne peut pas retrouver notre chemin dans le _Cronos Laburinthos_ !

- Téléportez-vous à l'entrée !

- Son pouvoir m'empêche de le faire, s'énerva Mû.

- Si j'ai pu entrer, vous pouvez en sortir. Il utilise son Cosmos pour contrôler sa créature, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mû hésita. Saga avait l'air de souffrir. De quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse se débrouiller tout seul !

- Écoute Saga...

- Allez-y. Je vous expliquerais tout... Plus tard.

- Tu as intérêt à revenir, lâcha Camus.

Saga hocha la tête. Comprenant qu'il voulait mener ce combat seul, le Bélier se décida à se téléporter en compagnie de ses deux amis...

Ils réapparurent dehors, juste devant Aiolia et les autres qui les attendaient avec impatience, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient sentit leurs Cosmos s'embrasser dans le combat. Il avait même fallut retenir Milo qui voulait aller les rejoindre.

- Vous êtes blessés ? Demanda tout de suite Aldébaran.

- Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps...

- Un Titan ? Comprit le Lion.

- Oui, celui que j'avais affronté à Jamir...

- Vous l'avez eu ? S'exclama Shura.

- Non. C'est... Commença Camus.

Mais il s'interrompit. Comment dire qu'un Chevalier qu'ils croyaient mort depuis des années était d'un coup venu les aidés ?

- Saga est intervenu, continua Shaka qui n'avait pas les mêmes craintes.

Réactions diverses:

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui ?

- Comment ça ?...

Bref, le Chevalier de la Vierge leur expliqua rapidement l'arrivée du Grec et sa demande pour qu'ils aillent protéger le Sanctuaire.

- Il est fou ! S'écria Milo. On ne va pas le laisser s'en occuper seul !

- T'as pas entendu ? Répliqua le Cancer. Il ne veut pas !

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Milo, lâcha Aiolia.

- Mais...

A ce moment-là, une explosion gigantesque retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'une colonne de flamme s'élevait soudain du _Cronos Laburinthos_. Au même instant, le Cosmos de Saga disparut, comme une flamme sur laquelle on venait de souffler.

- SAGA !

* * *

- Tu as du cran de venir me défier sur mon territoire, marionnette, cracha Japet.

- Du moment que j'ai la force d'aider les miens, vous me trouverez toujours sur votre chemin, Titan !

- _Kekaton Molybdaina_ !

- _Galaxian Explosion _!

Une explosion secoua la salle de la Table et se propagea dans tout le Labyrinthe...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, au Sanctuaire, salle d'audience du Pope...

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort !

- Milo, son Cosmos a disparu, nous l'avons tous sentit.

- Ca ne veut rien dire ! Si je sentais plus le Cosmos du crabe, je préfèrerais voir son corps avant de danser de joie !

- Mais tu vas arrêter, l'araignée ?

- Que fait le Pope ? Ragea Shura en détournant l'attention de Milo et de DM.

Le Cancer se mordit la lèvre. Il était le seul à savoir que le Pope et Saga ne faisait plus qu'un, le seul qui savait que c'était Saga qui avait voulu tuer Athéna et qu'il en avait été empêché par Aioros, le seul à savoir qu'il avait pris la place du Pope et qu'il collaborait avec les Titans. Et maintenant ? Pour une raison inconnu, Saga avait décidé de venir en aide aux Golds et il en était mort. Il n'y avait plus de Pope. Et c'était à lui de l'annoncer à ses camarades.

- Et bien, en fait...

- Alors Chevaliers, la mission est-elle un succès ?

L'Italien sursauta et regarda le Grand Pope s'avancer vers eux. Il avait donc survécut ?

L'entretien fut rapide. Le Pope écouta leurs récits et promit de faire des recherches concernant le Gémeaux et un éventuel traitre au Sanctuaire. En attendant, il les invitait à aller se reposer.

- Tous, ajouta-t-il alors que DeathMask allait protester.

Sagris attendit que les Chevaliers soient tous repartit avant de soupirer sur son trône. Ses habits sacrés se gorgeaient lentement de sang.

- Tu es content Saga ? Tu as failli nous détruire tous les deux !

_« - Et alors ? Répliqua la voix du Gemini, terriblement affaiblit. Tu nous as sauvés, non ? »_

- Tu as empêché les Titans... !

_« - Tu savais très bien que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire ! Maintenant, j'espère que les autres ne te feront plus confiance ! »_

- Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ?

_« - Je tiens à t'arrêter par tous les moyens ! »_

- Même à mourir en traitre ? C'est ce qu'il t'attend s'ils découvrent la vérité !

_« - Je ne crains pas la vérité, juste que tu mènes tes projets insensés à bien ! »_

- La prochaine fois que tu t'opposes à moi, je tuerais un des Chevaliers de mes mains, c'est clair ?

Saga ne répondit pas. Il était trop fatigué. Fatigué mais heureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait gagné...

Fin...

* * *

Les attaques de Japet:

_Khora Temnein / La Déchirure de l'Espace :_ Technique principale de Japet. L'Espace fendu par ses bras est déchiré selon leur trajectoire, ouvrant un passage vers une autre dimension. Japet l'utilise principalement pour frapper son adversaire avec cette dimension parallèle ou aspirer son adversaire dans une autre dimension.

_Kekaton Kheir Kalein / L'Invocation des Cent Mains :_ Japet fait ainsi apparaître un Hécatonchire à cent bras et cinquante têtes d'une autre dimension. L'Hécatonchire obéit à Japet et attaque donc l'adversaire de ce dernier avec ses propres pouvoirs.

_Kekaton Ménis / La Fureur des Cent :_ C'est l'Hécatonchire qui utilise cette attaque qui consiste à attaquer de ses cent poings en même temps pour écraser l'ennemi. Les cent bras attaquant simultanément, l'attaque n'a pas d'angle mort et sans protection physique, la cible ne peut qu'encaisser les coups.

_Kekaton Molybdaina / Les Cent Projectiles :_ De ses cent bras, l'Hécatonchire attaque toute la zone dans laquelle se trouve la cible afin que celle-ci n'ait ni refuge, ni répit.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
